Vladímir Putin/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with Jiang Zemin, President of the People's Republic of China July 18, 2000 10:50 Beijing Hu Jintao - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (L) shakes hands with Russian President Vladimir Putin during their meeting in Bishkek, capital of Kyrgyzstan, Aug. 16, 2007. (Xinhua/Lan Hongguang) Vladímir Putin - Xi Jinping.jpg| Vladimir Putin, Xi Jinping | Inquirer Global Nation Corea del Norte * Ver Kim Jong-il - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met former North Korean leader Kim Jong Il on a number of occasions (AP) Corea del Sur * Ver Kim Dae-jung - Vladímir Putin.jpg| SEOUL. President Putin at a gala reception given by South Korean President Kim Dae-jung. Presidential Press and Information Office Roh Moo-hyun - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with President of South Korea Roh Moo Hyun. Kremlin Lee Myung-bak - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak (left) is greeted by Russian Prime Minister Vladimir Putin upon arrival in Moscow on Sep.9. Photo: Department Global Communication and Contents Division Park Geun-hye - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russia Ready to Consider South Korean Proposal on Eurasian Integration - Putin. © SPUTNIK/ ALEXEY FILIPPOV Moon Jae-in - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Seúl quiere cooperar con Moscú en el Lejano Oriente y en la Ruta Marítima del Norte © Sputnik/ Mikhail Klimentiev Japón * Ver Akihito - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin talks with Japan's Emperor Akihito during their lunch meeting at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, September 2000. Vladímir Putin - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| President Vladimir Putin held talks with Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori March 25, 2001 11:00 Irkutsk Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi May 30, 2003 12:00 St Petersburg Yasuo Fukuda - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (L) and Russian President Vladimir Putin (R) Taro Aso - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian Prime Minister, Vladimir Putin (L), and Japanese Prime Minister, Taro Aso (R), during their meeting in Tokyo, May 12. Vladimir Putin is on a working visit in Japan. May 12, 2009, Tuesday | Source: BGNES Vladímir Putin - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| El presidente Rusia, Vladimir Putin (d), saluda al primer ministro de Japón, Yoshihiko Noda, durante su reunión bilateral en Los Cabos, México. EFE Shinzō Abe - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin meets with Prime Minister Shinzo Abe after the 70th session of the United Nations General Assembly at U.N. headquarters, New York, Monday. | MIKHAIL KLIMENTYEV, RIA-NOVOSTI, KREMLIN POOL PHOTO VIA AP Sudeste Asiático Filipinas (especial) Joseph Estrada - Vladímir Putin.jpg| BRUNEI, Bandar Seri Begawan. Most countries - members of the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC). Presidential Press and Information Office Gloria Macapagal Arroyo - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with President of the Philippines Gloria Macapagal Arroyo. Presidential Press and Information Office Benigno Aquino III - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin and President Aquino at the 20th Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation summit in Vladivostok. AP FILE PHOTO Rodrigo Duterte - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with President of the Philippines Rodrigo Duterte, who has come to Russia on an official visit. Presidential Press and Information Office Indonesia * Ver Abdurrahman Wahid - Sin imagen.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with Indonesian President Abdurrahman Wahid. September 7, 2000 01:20 New York Megawati Sukarnoputri - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin held talks with Indonesia's President Megawati Sukarnoputri. Photo: Kremlin Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Vladímir Putin.jpg| JAKARTA. With President of Indonesia Susilo Bаmbang Yudhoyono. Photo: Kremlin Joko Widodo - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Meeting with President of Indonesia Joko Widodo. Photo: Kremlin Asia del Sur Afganistán (especial) Burhanuddin Rabbani - Vladímir Putin.jpg| DUSHANBE. President Putin with former Afghan President Burhanuddin Rabbani. Presidential Press and Information Office Hamid Karzai - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Putin with Hamid Karzai, head of the interim administration of Afghanistan. President of Russia Ashraf Ghani - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Встреча Президента России Владимира Путина с Президентом Исламской Республики Афганистан Ашрафомомоной кова. Пресс-служба Президента России India * Ver Inder Kumar Gujral - Sin imagen.jpg| President Vladimir Putin awarded the Order of Friendship to prominent Indian public and political figures Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Putin with Indian Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee. Photo: President of Russia Dr. Manmohan Singh - Vladímir Putin.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the President of the Russian Federation, Mr. Vladimir Putin, in New Delhi on December 24, 2012. Photo: Government of India Narendra Modi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| PM Narendra Modi with Russian President Vladimir Putin. (Photo: AP/File) Irán * Ver Alí Jamenei - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Imagen distribuida por la oficina del guía supremo iraní, el ayatolá Ali Jamenei, que muestra la reunión entre éste y el presidente de Rusia, Vladimir Putin, el 23 de noviembre de 2015 en Teherán (afp_tickers) Alí Jamenei - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Imagen distribuida por la oficina del guía supremo iraní, el ayatolá Ali Jamenei, que muestra la reunión entre éste y el presidente de Rusia, Vladimir Putin, el 23 de noviembre de 2015 en Teherán (afp_tickers) Mohammad Jatamí - Vladímir Putin.jpg| THE GRAND KREMLIN PALACE, MOSCOW. President Putin with Iranian President Mohammad Khatami. Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente ruso, Vladimir Putin (izq.), y su homólogo iraní, Mahmud Ahmadineyad, hoy en el Krémlin. EFE Hasán Rouhaní - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Rusia busca crear un 'triángulo' con Irán y Turquía © Sputnik/ Host Photo Agency Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin with Abdullah ibn Abdul Aziz al Saud, the Crown Prince of Saudi Arabia. Kremlin Salman bin Abdulaziz - Vladímir Putin.jpg| King Salman poses for a picture with Russian President Vladimir Putin. (Photo courtesy: SPA) Irak * Ver Jalal Talabani - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Vladimir Putin of Russia left and Jalal Talabani of Iraq meet in New York City during UN member states summit. SPUTNIK / Alamy Stock Photo Israel * Ver Moshe Katsav - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with Israeli President Moshe Katsav. Presidential Press and Information Office Shimon Peres - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian president Vladimir Putin and President Shimon Peres. (photo credit: Avi Ohayon/GPO/FLASH90) Reuven Rivlin - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Reuven Rivlin with Vladimir Putin 2016. Spokesperson unit of the President of Israel - דוברות בית הנשיא Ehud Barak - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin and Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak. Photo: Kremlin Ariel Sharón - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon. Photo Kremlin Ehud Ólmert - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin (R) shakes hands with Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Olmert (L) at the Kremlin in Moscow on Tuesday.(Xinhua/AFP Photo) Benjamín Netanyahu - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Benjamin Netanyahu Vladimir Putin. AFP Palestina * Ver Vladímir Putin - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Vladimir Putin welcomes Palestinian President Yasser Arafat prior to their talks, November 2000. Mahmoud Abbas - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin (L) shakes hands with his Palestinian counterpart Mahmud Abbas during their meeting at the Novo-Ogaryovo residence outside Moscow on April 13, 2015. (Photo credit: AFP/ POOL / SERGEI ILNITSKY) Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin and Syrian President Bashar al-Assad held bilateral talks January 25, 2005 15:50 Turquía * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Vladímir Putin.jpg| PUTIN REUNIÓN presidente Ahmet Necdet Sezer, a 35 minutos de duración reunión con Putin, dijo que estaría contento de reunirse con Sezer. Abdullah Gül - Vladímir Putin.jpg| When Putin met Gul (Image: Republic of Turkey Presidency) Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente ruso Vladimir Putin (i) saluda a su homólogo turco Recep Tayyip Erdogan, durante una reunión en Ankara, en diciembre de 2014. EFE/Archivo Fuentes Categoría:Vladímir Putin